


Scarlet

by Crowsnight66



Series: Breed [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66
Summary: Just an extra from Breed about the first time Akashi and Furihata meet.





	

_“I used to turn around and walk away, never stop to play, ‘cause there was no attraction. But in my heart, you start to grow on me kind of suddenly. So now I’ve changed direction. Knowing it might seem strange; what came over me? Hoping my luck has changed; do you want me like I want you?_

_“A wish upon a star. Wanna be right where you are. You set my world on fire. Babe, I’ve got a crush on you! A wish upon a star. Can’t you see how right we are? We should be together. Babe, I’ve got a crush on you.”_

_―“Crush on You” by Tata Young_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

“Come in!”

Akashi glances up to his secretary. The brunette is about his height, maybe a little shorter, with brown eyes and a normal men’s haircut. However, he’s shaking like a laundry dryer, and his eyes look like someone had used toothpicks to keep the lids perpetually five inches apart in every direction.

“M-m-my n-name is F-F-Furihata K-Kouki! It’s nice t-t-t-to meet y-you!”

Uninterested eyes follow his bow, far too low since Akashi knows this man is three years his senior, and that’s just in human years. Technically, Akashi is only three years old.

Well, there’s not much he can do about that.

Akashi stands and bows in return. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Furihata-kun.”

For a split second, Furihata meets his eyes―

_Kuroko._

Akashi mentally shakes his head, bewildered as to why his brother’s name popped into his head.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

_Crap._

_Crap. Crap. Crap!_

Furihata begins to organize his new desk, but he can’t concentrate on anything. Well, there’s one thing he can concentrate on, but that thing shouldn’t be in his head in the first place. The girl at the front desk warned him. He should have listened. Maybe she wasn’t “warning” him, per se, but she told him what he should have been wary of.

Akashi Seijuurou is the son of Aphrodite and whoever the sexiest man in the world is.

Seriously, he can’t get a break?

But geez, the guy’s scary! He has this aura around him. Like “breathe and I’ll kill you”. Or “if I don’t like your face, I’ll kill you”. Regardless, it ends with Furihata’s death by Akashi Seijuurou’s hand. And while he doesn’t mind a sexy man being his end, he prefers living a while longer.

Not only that, but Akashi also seems…different. When Furihata looks at him, it’s like the redhead’s on fire. Maybe it’s the hair. Or the eyes. His eyes are intense and the color of crimson blood. The color of his previous secretary’s blood after said secretary made him mad….

Suddenly, Furihata hears the sound of a phone vibrating as he’s arranging his desk calendar.

Akashi pulls his iPhone from his pocket and taps a button before he puts it to his ear. “Is it important or are you just wanting to annoy me?”

Furihata knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he can’t help it. Especially because when he glances at Akashi, the other’s dark eyes have lit up to a vibrant scarlet, dancing with life and excitement, even though his expression is still calmly composed.

“I can’t get out of this, can I?” Akashi asks with a small smile that doesn’t match his irritated tone. “Fine, I’ll meet you there in thirty minutes.” A pause. “No, I won’t sit there and listen to you and Aomine bicker, especially when _I’ll_ be the one who knows that you’re talking with double meanings that go right over his microscopic brain.”

Furihata wonders who the redhead is talking to. It must be someone he’s very close to.

“You mean you want to check him out to see if he’s the right material. Don’t think that I don’t know the schemes that you’re thinking up right now. And no, I don’t want to be a part of that either. Murasakibara can figure things―…or at least he’s not as clueless as Midorima.” Akashi rolls his eyes with a playful scoff. “Kuroko can take care of himself.” Another, much longer pause. “If you want me to tell you how drop dead sexy you are, I’m won’t. You’re a model; you can figure it out.”

Akashi pulls the phone away from his ear, and Furihata hears, _“AKASHICCHI, YOU’RE SO MEAN!”_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Akashi doesn’t know why he allowed himself to be subjected to this. To his older brother. His overprotective and nosy older brother.

Kise chews on his straw between sips of his root beer. Disgusting stuff, root beer, but Akashi isn’t Aomine, so as long as he doesn’t have to suffer through the taste in his own mouth, he can deal with it.

“Don’t you have clothing to model?” Akashi asks, though he’s also glad for the opportunity to eat out with Kise. The blonde interacts with humans on a more playful, less-professional way than the other five, and he knows more about the culture to some extent, so when Akashi wants to explore food, he always waits until Kise is there, too. Just in case.

“My schedule isn’t as busy as the rest of you guys,” Kise replies around his straw, not looking up from the menu as he flattens the plastic between his teeth. “My next shoot isn’t until four, and it’s a simple one.”

Crimson eyes scan the soups and salads section of the menu. “Modeling is simple in general.”

“No, not really.”

“It doesn’t require brain power.”

“That doesn’t mean that it’s easy,” Kise replies. “Anyways―”

The waiter interrupts to take their orders.

Kise continues, “How’s the new guy?”

“Are you stalking me?”

“Maybe.” Kise grins with a playful shrug. “So the new guy?”

“Furihata-kun seems to be a hard worker,” Akashi states, his eyes now level with Kise’s since they aren’t looking through the menus.

Kise chuckles. “You stared him down, didn’t you? And now he’s terrified.”

“I don’t stare people down.”

“Akashicchi, you’re staring me down _right now_.”

Akashi blinks. “I’m not ‘staring you down’. I’m simply watching your body language and facial expressions so that I can fully understand your reactions to our conversation.”

“Yeah, staring me down. Normal people don’t do that, Akashicchi.”

After a moment, the redhead sips his water. _I didn’t stare him down. Furihata-kun is just…unusually skittish, even more so than most people I meet._

Kise chuckles again at the confused expression on his brother’s face.

Of course, Kise never tells Akashi what he knows. What he somehow knows about all his brothers. This “Furihata-kun” is more than Akashi’s secretary, the same way that Aomine is more than just the blonde’s brother.

_(Three years, five months, and sixteen days before Akashi Seijuurou Bonds.)_


End file.
